iFacebook
by strawberryhill
Summary: The revelation of Sam and Freddie's relationship, told through Facebook.


**Hey guys :) I haven't written for S/F in a while, due to computer problems and school starting up for me and...yeah, it's really no excuse. This is just a little Seddie one shot involving Facebook. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and... Disclaimer - I don't own iCarly!**

_December 10th, 2010 at 5:17 PM_

**Sam**

hey dork. I'm nervous

**Freddie**

Don't be, just get it over with :P

**Sam**

yeah, you try that method...

**Freddie**

Scared of what everyone's gonna think?

**Sam**

of course

**Freddie**

Well, you have to admit...it's been a little hard to hide.

**Sam**

I kind of wanted to jump your bones last rehearsal

**Freddie**

Liar.

**Sam**

not! ugh, can we just keep it a secret?

**Freddie**

We probably shouldn't. Think of it this way, at least that creepy teenage repairman won't hit on you anymore...

**Sam**

ew. he already has a beard...

**Freddie**

I know...I don't like how he stares at you

**Sam**

your jealousy is showing, Fredly

**Freddie**

Gotta love the pet names ;)

**Sam**

shut up. jealous or not, you know...I've only got eyes for you babe

**Sam**

god that hurt to type

**Freddie**

I was gonna say...anyways, stop changing the subject. Just do it already! We can do it at the same time, okay?

**Sam**

fine...

_Sam is offline._

_December 10th, 2010 at 5:32_

**Sam Puckett** is in a relationship with **Freddie Benson**.

-**Gibby Gibson**and**Melanie Puckett**like this.

-**Carly Shay**What.

-**Missy Robinson**How much are you paying him, Sam?

-**Sam Puckett** remind me to remove you from my friends list missy.

-**Carly Shay** Sam, please check your calendar. It is December tenth, not April first.

**Sam**

listen, carly...

**Carly**

Is this a joke?

**Sam**

actually...no

**Carly**

Oh my God

**Sam**

yeah, and you thought it was bad when we kissed, hehehe

**Sam**

sorry carls, I didn't...that was...not funny

**Carly**

Yeah

**Sam**

carly! why are you so mad?

**Carly**

You could have told me when you two started having feelings for each other... I feel out of the loop

**Sam**

ew, I hate that word... "feelings." uh, well, like...six months ago?

**Sam**

but we've been dating for two

**Carly**

...

**Sam**

carls?

**Carly**

Well, you know, I'd say "it's fine," except it's not. But I mean, I'm not gonna stop you two, or whatever... if it's "true love"

**Sam**

gross. no, it's not, but...I dunno. I think I like him a lot

**Carly**

Well...good.

**Sam**

…good?

**Carly**

At least you aren't beating him up anymore.

**Sam**

oh, actually, I am. ;)

**Carly**

…Christ, Sam. Did I need to know that?

**Sam**

WHAT

**Sam**

NO

**Sam**

did you get the impression that freddie and I have already…?

**Sam**

god, no no no no

**Carly**

What, SEX?

**Sam**

DON'T SAY THAT WORD OKAY

**Carly**

Did the nasty?

**Sam**

NO

**Sam**

ugh not even

**Sam**

we're only 17 carls…and plus, i'm way too nervous to talk to him about that kind of stuff.

**Carly**

You're nervous?

**Carly**

AWWW!

**Carly**

That's adorable.

**Sam**

-_- don't make me regret telling you, shay.

**Carly**

Okay, okay. But seriously?

**Sam**

I'm not even sure I feel comfortable telling YOU about this stuff…

**Carly**

I'm your best friend. What's said here stays here.

**Sam**

there's really nothing to discuss…I just don't want to talk about IT with freddie. it's just weird

**Carly**

Well, just do it!

**Sam**

WHAT

**Sam**

NO NOT YET ARE YOU CRAZY?

**Carly**

I meant talk to him. Do you guys possibly have a date tonight?

**Sam**

not yet, but

**Sam**

it could be arranged…

**Carly**

Arrange it.

**Sam**

carls

**Sam**

I'm not going on a date with my boyfriend just to discuss sex with him…

**Carly**

Point taken…but hey, it's snowing, it's pretty outside, and it'll be your first date as an official couple!

**Sam**

you make us sound so cheesy, but…fine

**Carly**

:) Yay! I'll talk to you later.

_Carly is offline._

_December 10th, 2010 at 5:49_

**Sam Puckett – Freddie Benson**hey dork, you're taking me out tonight.

**-Freddie Benson** …Uh. Okay. What time?

**-Sam Puckett** doesn't matter. just soon. you know, I figured we should have a date to celebrate that we're an "official couple"

**-Freddie Benson** Carly's words?

**-Carly Shay** Yep! :D

**-Freddie Benson** I'll pick you up at 6….babe.

**-Sam Puckett** get out

_December 10th, 2010 at 9:52_

**Sam Puckett** is back from a somewhat nice date with the boyfriend, all covered in snow. yay.

**-5 people** like this.

**-Freddie Benson** Sorry I laughed at you when you slipped on that patch of ice…

**-Sam Puckett** yeah, that wasn't really funny. it hurt :(

**-Freddie Benson** At least I made up for it with a kiss.

**-Sam Puckett** well, yeah, that was pretty nice too.

**-Freddie Benson**:)

**Sam Puckett** to **Freddie Benson** December 10th at 10:05

hey, um…sorry for making things awkward tonight with what I brought up…carly's the one that made me think about it, and then I figured that maybe I should talk to you about it, since it's been two months already and we haven't discussed…going all the way…and so um yeah this is becoming a huge run on sentence which I know you hate so I'm just going to end it here, okay I love you bye.

**Freddie Benson** to **Sam Puckett** December 10th at 10:14

It's okay, really. It was on my mind too, actually. But, you know, I agree with what you said earlier – when the time comes, the time comes, and hopefully we'll be ready.

…Wait. Did you just say "I love you"?

**Sam Puckett** to **Freddie Benson** December 10th at 10:23

what? no. are you kidding me? no. of course not. me? no

sortamaybekindayeah

**Freddie Benson** to **Sam Puckett**December 10th at 10:30

Oh…well. Sam, I…was not expecting that. I sortamaybekindayeah love you too. :)

**Sam Puckett** to **Freddie Benson** December 10th at 10:35

yeah, well. well.

**Freddie Benson** to **Sam Puckett** December 10th at 10:38

Goodnight Sam. :)

**Sam Puckett** to **Freddie Benson** December 10th at 10:42

night dork. :P

**A/N – I hope you liked it! :) Reviews would make me happy.**


End file.
